


Lean On Me... or Him

by MaggyStar17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyStar17/pseuds/MaggyStar17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go back to the motel room after going out to a bar. They end up kissing and doing something more... But Dean regrets it in the morning and he isn't very nice with Cas. Fortunately, or not, Balthazar appears to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was re-read and edited at 20/07/2013. Sorry if you still find some grammar errors...

 After a successful case Dean decided they should go to a bar.  Castiel helped them on the case, so he also went along. As soon as they arrived, they ordered some alcoholic drinks; well a lot of drinks, and Dean made Castiel try some. An hour later Castiel decided Dean had drunk enough and it was time to go back to the motel. Dean was too drunk to drive, so Castiel just zapped them to the motel room. Dean only accepted to leave his baby because Sam stood in the bar and he would return with the Impala later.

When they got in the room, Dean was unusually happy. Castiel wondered how the drinks could have that effect on him, especially when he drank as much as Dean and it seemed the drinks had no effect on him.

Dean was a bit dizzy too. For a few moments he lost his balance, but fortunately Castiel grabbed him before he fell on the floor.

“Dean, are you alright?” Castiel asked, putting Dean straight up again.

Dean looked up into Castiel’s eyes for a moment before he answered. “No.”

“Is there something you need?”

An odd sensation invaded Dean; a feeling that seemed to be asleep, that Dean had buried deep inside him.  And it surely wasn’t the effect of the drinks.

“Actually, I do.” An urge took control of him and, with an impulse, he kissed Castiel.

The angel was surprised by the touch of Dean’s soft lips. Castiel didn’t react, but Dean kept kissing him every time more desperately.

Although it felt good, Castiel thought it had only been the effect of the alcohol. “Dean…”  Castiel pushed Dean back, touching gently on his shoulder. “You’re drunk.”

Dean licked his bottom lip tasting the remains of Castiel’s saliva.  “So? It doesn’t mean I don’t want this…” he whispered close to Castiel’s mouth.

A second later his lips were locked on the angel’s again. Dean raised a hand to Castiel’s dark hair, grabbing it and pressing Castiel’s mouth to his, deepening the kiss. Castiel could taste the alcohol in Dean’s warm tongue as it navigated all over his mouth, sending a lustful heat wave through his body.  Castiel’s fears were replaced by desire and instinctively he placed his hands on Dean’s chest, clutching gently his jacket.

Dean slid his hand under Castiel’s jacket, touching him. Dean pulled the angel closer and leaded him to the edge of the bed. As fire ignited from their bodies and clothes fell on the ground. When they were completely naked, Dean lied down with Castiel on the bed. He touched all over the angel’s body, making him moan softly. They were breathless but that didn’t stop Dean from kissing Castiel from his mouth to his chest, as Castiel trailed a hand down Dean’s back. Spreading Castiel’s legs, Dean soon got inside the angel gently.

Castiel carved his nails on Dean’s back as pain turned into pleasure. “Dean…” he whispered lustfully.

Dean kissed him again and he started to get in and out of Castiel. Heat and desire spread through their bodies and Dean bit his lip, looking at Castiel as his blue eyes got brighter. “Cas…” he moaned.

 _What a beautiful view_ , Castiel thought as his grace moved wildly inside of him, trying to find a way to unleash its power.  Fortunately Castiel was able to control it enough not to harm Dean.

At every movement, Dean was getting harder and closer to ecstasy. Hard breathings, fast heartbeat, bodies moving out of control… Heat and pleasure surrounded them and bound them together perfectly. Seconds later Dean lost control and his thrill passed to Castiel, as he came followed by Castiel. They expressing the overwhelming pleasure they felt with moan while Dean held Castiel by his hips.

He stood still, looking at Castiel until the light from his grace extinguish from his eyes. Then he lay down next to the angel, trying to catch his breath.

“I love you.” The true words escaped from Castiel’s lips without his knowledge, as if they had life of their own.

Dean turned to the angel and smiled. Touching softly on Castiel’s face, Dean kissed him passionately. With no other place he’d rather be, Castiel passed the night at Dean’s side.

* * *

In the morning Dean woke up with a terrible headache. He figured it was the effect of the drinks he had taken at the bar, but he didn’t really remember what had happened the rest of the night. It was at that moment he noticed he wasn’t alone in the bed. He felt the other body’s heat. He opened his eyes and saw Castiel next to him. Plus, he had a hand on the angel’s belly. _What the hell?_ Dean sat up violently, in fear. Ignoring the pain in his head he tried to remember what had happened, but nothing came to his mind.

“Dean…” Castiel softly called, seeing Dean tense. He could see something was wrong.

Dean swallowed hard. “It was a mistake…” he said, not turning to Castiel. “what happened last night.”

“What?” Castiel said almost like a whisper, not believing.

“It shouldn’t have happened,” he said firmly. “So please forget about it.” Dean took a deep breath and then walked to the bathroom.

Castiel, unable to speak after those heartbreaking words, just looked at Dean as he walked.

Dean took a shower. While the hot water ran over his body, flashbacks of last night came to his mind. Dean was freaking out, but like he said to Castiel, he had to forget about it.

When he got out of the bathroom Castiel was no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel spent the next days alone in a park covered with snow. He didn’t go back to the Winchesters, and Dean didn’t call for his help either. His relationship with Dean was too awkward, so he stood leaned to the back of a park bench, in the dark night under a spotlight.

“Cas…” Balthazar called. He saw his brother looking down and Balthazar could tell he was sad. “What’s wrong?” He approached Castiel.

“Nothing,” he whispered, not looking at his brother.

“You always were a terrible liar…” Balthazar didn’t believe in Castiel. “I’m going to take a guess and say this is about Dean.”

Castiel raised his head in surprise. Balthazar could see tears running down Castiel’s face and falling on the snow, melting it.

“What did that human do to you?” he asked shaking his head in despise.

Castiel didn’t answer. Balthazar put a gentle hand to Castiel’s face and made his brother look at him.  He wiped the falling tear from the young angel’s face and then, staring into Castiel’s eyes, Balthazar was able to read his mind. He saw Dean and his brother lied on a bed, kissing and… Balthazar rolled his eyes in disapproval. Then he focused on Castiel’s mind again and skipped to the next morning’s events. Dean’s words stroke him like they stroke Castiel. “That bastard...” Balthazar said with hate in his voice. _I should kill him!_ He thought, but his priority at the time was Castiel.

“I- I never had many hopes. I know Dean would never…” Castiel breath, holding the tears. “I just… let myself go.”

Balthazar was still touching Castiel and he leaned over and kissed Castiel’s lips softly. It pained him to watch his brother crying silently and no one give him a sign of affection.

“Balthazar…” Castiel gently pushed him away. He couldn’t let it happen again…

“Cassie… You trust me, don’t you?” Balthazar looked into Castiel’s sad and scared eyes, but still beautiful.

“With my life,” Castiel confirmed with a soft voice.

“I only want to make you feel better… I love you. And, whatever happens, I’ll never hurt you.” Balthazar promised.

Castiel nodded slightly and Balthazar kissed him again. This time Castiel didn’t resist to that sad but tender kiss. Then Balthazar pulled Castiel closer, embracing the young angel with his arms. With his face on Balthazar’s shoulder, Castiel hugged him back, a bit hesitant at first but tight in the end; and no more tears appeared.

Balthazar felt Castiel trembling in his arms, and he was cold too. So while Castiel tried to relax in his embrace, Balthazar took him to a warmer place. When Castiel opened his eyes, they were in a living room of a house whose owners were gone on a vacation. Balthazar lighted the fireplace.

“How long have you been in that place?”

“I…don’t know.” He was so focused on his pain and sorrow that he forgot how many days he had been in that cold and isolated place.

“You could’ve called me…” Balthazar had been with Castiel since they were very young and every time they had a problem they turned to each other. After all, that was what brothers served for.

“You were busy.”Castiel knew Balthazar was on a mission and he didn’t want t bother him.

“I was worried!” Balthazar said in a serious tone. He had been looking for Castiel for a couple of days and he was starting to fear that his beloved little brother could be hurt. “No matter the things I have to do, I have always time for you.”

Castiel hugged him again and Balthazar kissed his forehead. “You’ll always have me,” he whispered to Castiel’s ear.

They kept the embrace in front of the fireplace for almost half hour, letting the heat warm them, as well as the house. During all that time Balthazar kept Dean out of Castiel’s mind. Castiel appreciated what his brother had done; it was good to know someone cared about him. Even though it wasn’t exactly the person he wanted…

It was getting hot in the room, Castiel already had his cheeks rosy.

“Good, you don’t look like a zombie anymore…” Balthazar commented.

Castiel smiled a little.

Balthazar kissed him, glad for his brother to be returning back to normal. “Come, you should get some rest.” He entwined his fingers with Castiel’s and leaded him to the bedroom.

Balthazar took off Castiel’s trench coat and coat and his own black jacket. After taking off their shoes, they lied in the comfy bed.

Under the sheets Balthazar got closer to his brother, so close that he could feel the heat coming from Castiel, and the blue sapphire eyes staring at him… Balthazar couldn’t help but kiss him passionately, caressing his brother’s face as Castiel hummed at the pleasant touches. Besides the heat, a sweet and intoxicating smell invaded him during the kiss (Castiel’s smell), and suddenly all Balthazar wanted to do was to show Castiel all the love he had for him. It was getting hard to keep the control…

Balthazar’s hand ran down to Castiel’s body, rubbing it, until he reached the belt on Castiel’s pants, and he started to undo it.

“Don’t.” Castiel said suddenly, grabbing Balthazar’s hand.

 “Okay,” Balthazar said understandingly, as he looked at Castiel’s scared eyes. “Sorry,” he said truthfully in a soft voice.

“Just try to sleep.” Balthazar moved away a bit.

Castiel was quiet for a second. “Angels don’t sleep…”

“Well… we don’t need to sleep, not like humans. But I think it would be good for you.”

Castiel still wasn’t convinced, but he cuddled to his brother anyway. He didn’t want to sleep; not because he thought Balthazar would try to do anything while he was asleep - no, he trusted his brother - but because Balthazar had been too kind to him and Castiel felt like he wasn’t returning the affection the right way. Although he appreciated the care, he was always pushing his brother away, and Castiel feared that while he slept, Balthazar would leave.

It was with this thought that he fell asleep as Balthazar caressed Castiel’s hair. During the sleep his mind flew wildly, ignoring the troubles and deceptions of the real world, dreaming about pleasant moments. This was Balthazar’s plan; to give his brother a moment o peace after stressful days.

When Castiel woke up in the morning, the beautiful dream faded and his worries came back to his mind again. But then his thoughts were interrupted by a touch, Castiel opened his eyes.

“Good morning.” Balthazar said while he still caressed Castiel’s hair.

“You’re still here,” Castiel said glad, surprised and relieved; with a half smile on his face.

“Where else would I be?”

Looking up into his brother’s eyes, he understood Castiel’s fear. “Cas, we’ve been through much together. You should know… I’ll never leave you.”

With no second thought Castiel kissed him, a bit more roughly than Balthazar was expecting from his brother. Castiel let his body fall on top of Balthazar, who helped him getting in a more comfortable position. Balthazar grabbed Castiel’s thighs, one on each side, as their tongues touched, turning up the heat.

Then Balthazar rolled to the side, putting Castiel under him. Caught by surprise, Castiel raised his arms and let them fall on the pillows.  He stood looking into Balthazar’s light blue eyes for a moment.       Balthazar touched one of his brother’s hands, making their hands match perfectly and then he entwined their fingers.  Balthazar got closer to Castiel and kissed his sweet and soft lips, which leaded to a deep kiss full of love and desire. Castiel’s free hand touched Balthazar’s chest, grabbing the gray t-shirt as his heartbeat speed up.

“May I-” Balthazar decided to ask first because he didn’t want to make the same mistake as the last night’s.

“Yes,” Castiel answered breathlessly, before his brother completing the sentence.

It was all Balthazar needed to hear. He ripped opened Castiel’s shirt quickly and started to kiss his neck, felling Castiel’s hot breath on his cheek. Balthazar’s t-shirt disappeared right away too. Then Balthazar opened and pulled down Castiel’s pants, as well as his underwear. Balthazar’s hands travelled back up his brother’s legs as he reached for Castiel’s sweet lips. After a while Balthazar’s hand found Castiel’s cock; he held and squeezed it just a bit, but it was enough to make Castiel moan.  Balthazar started to stroke it slowly.

Then he let go of Castiel’s lips and planted wet kisses all the way down Castiel’s body. Spreading Castiel’s legs, Balthazar kissed the inside of Castiel’s thigh which made hot waves propagate for all his body. Then Balthazar licked Castiel’s cock and he started to suck it. Castiel moaned in pleasure and grabbed the sheets of the bed. Balthazar moved progressively faster and Castiel’s grace started to appear under his skin, making him glow.

Balthazar noticed his brother’s grace moving frenetically inside his body, too small and fragile to handle it. Castiel was trying to control himself, which Balthazar knew it was impossible, so the only thing he could do was…

“Let go,” Balthazar told him.

Castiel was confused at first… and then he got worried about the consequences.

 _Trust me,_ Balthazar sent the telepathicmessage staring into Castiel’s bright eyes.

Balthazar kept stoking Castiel’s cook until Castiel came in pleasure, letting out louder moans, as he let his grace take over him. Balthazar saw Castiel’s wings on the bed and at the same time the lights were flashed and the windows and mirrors broke. The wind threw the shattered glasses at them and Balthazar covered his brother to protect him.

When the wind eased Balthazar looked down at Castiel who was trying to catch a breath. “Baby, you’re a firework,” Balthazar told him with a smirk.

Castiel looked confused. “I don’t…”

Balthazar chuckled a little. “Forget it,” he said before stealing a kiss. When he pulled back, he Castiel was smiling at him.

This was what Balthazar intended... He didn’t care if Castiel didn’t love him the same way he did; he just wanted to give his brother a moment of joy and happiness with no worries or sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

After nearly a month, Dean remembered almost everything that happened the night he had been with Castiel. The images came to his mind mostly in dreams, but Dean knew it was real; the dreams were so vivid that when Dean woke up, he unconsciously sought for Castiel in his bed. But Dean never admitted it, not even to himself. Instead, he tried to erase his memories and feelings with alcohol.

Once again, when Sam got in the motel room, he found Dean drinking a bottle of whisky with another bottle empty next to him.

Sam took the bottle from Dean’s hand. “Enough!” he said, tired of the current situation.

“What the hell, Sam?” Dean got up from the bed, upset.

“You’re drinking too much.”

 _There’s no such thing as drinking too much._ Dean thought as he rolled his eyes.

“What’s going on with you, Dean?!” Sam asked in a worried tone.

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me...” Sam pleaded. “You think I didn’t notice?! You don’t sleep most of the nights, you’re drinking all the time; you’re distracted from the job and that may get you killed.” Sam’s tone sounded a bit upset and worried.

Dean was quiet for a second. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Damn it, Dean! I just wanna help, so tell me what’s going on.” Sam ordered impatiently.

“I can’t tell you…” Dean said in a low voice. Sam was hopeful for a second; Dean could not want to tell him but at least he was admitting there was something wrong. “because there’s nothing going on.” Dean finished.  He got up and walked to the door with the intention of leaving.

Sam stepped in front of the door, stopping Dean. “No! You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what happened! Or I swear I’ll call Cas and make him read your mind to find out.”

Dean’s eyes widened at the mention of Castiel, and Sam noticed it.

Now that he thought about it, they hadn’t seen Castiel in a while, which was odd because he usually didn’t stay away for so long. In fact, Sam hadn’t seen Castiel about a month; the same time Dean started drinking.

It didn’t take long to Sam do the maths. “This is about Cas,” he said confidently.

It surprised Dean again, but he wasn’t going to say anything. “I’m going to get a beer…” Dean pushed his brother away from the door. “since someone took my drink.” And Dean got out.

Sam didn’t stop Dean this time. After all, he got some information out of Dean. Sam kept thinking about what could’ve happened so bad for Dean being like that… Maybe he really should call Cas.

* * *

During the days he spent with his brother, Balthazar tried to distract him and get Dean out of his mind, even if it was only for a moment. Although sometimes he could get a smile from Castiel, it was hard to make him forget Dean. Harder than he thought and Balthazar was running out of ideas.

Castiel was staring out the window already fixed. Balthazar came behind him and slid his arms around Castiel’s body and hugged him. The touch was unexpected, so Balthazar kissed Castiel on the neck to relax him.

“We need to talk…” Balthazar whispered to Castiel’s ear.

Castiel turned around. “About what?”

“The truth… about your feelings.”

As his brother continued with a confused look, Balthazar decided to elaborate. “We’ve been together for a while now, and… The truth is: you love Dean. More than anyone. More than me.”

“You are right,” Castiel said, feeling guilty for giving his brother false hopes, like Dean had given him. “I’m sorry.”

Balthazar smiled a little. “It’s okay.” He touched Castiel’s cheek softly. “It’s just… You can’t keep doing this. You can’t be here forever, Cassie ...”

“What do I do then?” Castiel asked.

“I hate myself for suggesting this, but I can’t see you like this anymore. So maybe you could…go back, and talk to Dean.” Balthazar wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. He didn’t like Dean, he never did and now even less since he knew what he did to Castiel. So it was a risk, because Dean could hurt his dear brother again.

“No. He doesn’t need me.” _Or else he would’ve called for me._ “He doesn’t want me. I just have to forget it…”

“Forget what? Your feelings?” Balthazar asked. “You may forget what happened between you two, but you can’t forget what you feel. You may hide it, but never forget it.”

“What I felt for Dean was so…pure. And now, there are so many other feelings I don’t even know. I don’t know what I feel anymore.” He looked down, sad and frustrated.

Castiel didn’t know, but Balthazar could see it through his brother’s eyes what he felt. There was…love, when he talked about Dean. And then… deception, hurt, confusion…

“Don’t feel bad…” Balthazar said in a soft voice. “Remember, we weren’t made for this. We’re not supposed to feel…anything. Because it’s complicated…”

“I thought having feelings was good. That it made me better… But sometimes I wished I didn’t feel anything.” Castiel said still looking down, almost crying.

Balthazar, unable to contain himself, hugged Castiel, the only one he loved more than anything (since his love for God vanished the moment he left). “It was easier, wasn’t it? How we were before…” Balthazar caressed his brother’s hair as he remembered the time when they were soldiers and only followed orders. “But like father said, it isn’t easy to live with humans.” Although God was missing, Balthazar knew he was still important to Castiel, who believed that one day he would return.

With the truth revealed Balthazar had no reasons to stay with him, so Castiel thought Balthazar would leave.  

But he didn’t. Balthazar wanted to help him; he just had to find another way…


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was investigating a case in the motel room when he felt a sudden wind and noticed someone’s presence. He was pushed against the wall and, whoever it was (Dean couldn’t see), punched him in his face and then quickly in his chest hard, like it was unleashing its anger.

“Balthazar.” Dean recognized him when he stopped for a second, but Balthazar kept holding him forcefully. “What the hell?” Dean knew Balthazar didn’t like him, the feeling was mutual too, but he didn’t know what he had done to piss off the angel.

Sam came in the room and when he saw the current situation, he was ready to strike Balthazar. Sam had no weapon that worked on an angel but his first instinct was to pull out his gun, maybe with luck he was able to slow down the angel.

Balthazar saw Sam coming behind him and he turned around. “Don’t get in the way, Sam!” he warned, pointing a finger at him. “This has nothing do to with you.”

“Let him go.” Sam said, immobile on the spot.

“No! He deserves it.” Balthazar punched him again.

Dean split out the blood that came from his mouth. “What the hell did I do?”

“You think you can just take my brother’s virginity and then kick him out?!” The words came out with range.

“What?” Sam asked incredulous. He looked at Dean and he saw in his brother’s shamed look that it was true.

“No one screws with Castiel and gets away with it. No one! Much less you.” Balthazar had a threatening look. “You think Hell was bad? That’s nothing compared to what I can do to you.” He was ready to punch Dean again.

“Balthazar, stop.” Castiel appeared in the room. “Let him go,” he ordered Balthazar, but sounded more like he was asking. Castiel avoided looking at Dean.

Balthazar kept staring at his brother for a few seconds and then he finally released Dean.

“I did it for you,” Balthazar explained to his brother as he walked in his direction.

“I know,” Castiel said in a soft voice. “But if I wanted this, I could’ve done it myself.”

Balthazar was thoughtful for a moment. “No… you couldn’t.” Castiel loved Dean too much to hurt him or to let any harm come to him, no matter how much Dean made him suffer.

In a half second Balthazar appeared next to Sam and touched him, making him disappear.

“Where the hell did you sent him?!” Dean asked surprised and upset.

“To a place you won’t find him,” Balthazar answered vaguely.

“Bring him back!” Dean ordered, stepping closer to the angel.

“No!” he said with conviction.

“Balthazar…” Castiel tried to talk to his brother peacefully.

“No.” he repeated; not so loud, but still determined. “I’m sorry, Cassie. But I can’t see you hurt like this.” His voice turned concerned.

Balthazar turned to Dean. “So, you’ll both stay here and solve your thing. Then, I’ll bring Sam back. But if any of you leave this room, you’ll never see Sam again.” He explained the rules with a threatening voice to Dean. “You screw with my brother, I screw with yours.” Then Balthazar vanished.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exhaled angrily.

Dean started pacing back and forward. He tried to calm down and think of another way to find Sam, and specially to forget that Castiel was right there, watching him. Castiel wished to talk to Dean but he didn’t know where to begin or what to say.

For an hour, not a word was spoken and the tension in the room kept rising. Dean had no idea of how to find his brother and it was driving insane, so… _okay,_ Dean told to himself. The only way was to play Balthazar’s game instead of fight it. But first, he needed a drink.

Dean drank a glass of whiskey as he tried to think of what to say to the angel. For a moment he laughed to himself; he was a hunter, he fought against everything most people fear and now he was afraid of talking to Castiel… The truth was that Dean wasn’t good talking about feelings, he rather hunt and kill an evil creature to keep his mind occupied. But he couldn’t do that at the time, he had no way out.

Dean decided it was best to start from the beginning. “Cas…” Dean cleared his throat as he approached the angel.  “Look, I’m sorry what I said to you that morning.” He took a deep breath, not daring to look at Castiel. “I just…  freaked out.” He paused for a moment, feeling Castiel’s gaze on him. “Because I like you… More than I ever thought,” Dean confessed.

Castiel felt a warm in his heart and he sighed in relief. It was good to know Dean cared about him… But there was one question. “Is that a bad thing?” Castiel asked confused but with a calm voice.

Dean looked at him, and at first he wanted to tell him ‘of course not’, but there was a matter that worried him. “You know my life… right?” Castiel nodded slightly. “Sam says we’re cursed. Not the traditional way; not by a spell or something like that but… maybe it’s still a curse, I don’t know.” Dean shook his head. “The thing is… most of the people I care about; my family, my friends…  most of them are dead. Besides Sam, the only people I have left it’s you and Bobby.” Dean took a deep breath. “I’ve lost too many people… and I don’t want to lose you too.”

Castiel felt the guilt in Dean’s words; he knew it was hard for Dean to talk about it too. “Dean… I may be an angel, but I’m a mortal too. I can die tomorrow and it may have nothing to do with you.”

“And by coincidence, the times that you died were actually because of me…” Dean said in a sarcastic tone.

“I don’t regret it. Because if I hadn’t helped you, no one would. I only wish to give you some happiness...” Castiel paused. “So, forget everything else, and do what makes you happy.”

Dean was thoughtful for a moment, then he looked at Castiel’s blue eyes… and with an impulse he leaned forward pressing his lips against Castiel’s. The long awaited kiss lighted a fire inside Castiel, as Dean made him walk back until he hits the wall.

“This makes me happy,” Dean confessed, pulling away for a second.

Then he pulled Castiel to him, grabbing him by the trenchcoat, and kissed him again hard and a bit desperate. Castiel let out a soft moan. “God, I missed you,” Dean exhaled inches away from the angel’s mouth.

Their lips locked again. Castiel brought a hand to Dean’s neck and pulled the hunter to him. Then Castiel added the other hand and he was able to feel Dean’s rapid pulse.  Tongues touched, burning hot, and Dean slid his hands inside Castiel jacket, so that their bodies were touching in maximum possible spots. The heat passed to each other’s bodies…

“Guys… Please, keep your pants on for a while longer.” Balthazar returned, and brought Sam with him.

Dean let go of Castiel and they both looked at Balthazar and Sam in surprise, embarrassed and with pinky lips. Dean had forgotten about his brother.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam answered.

Balthazar was pretty sure Dean was going to start threatening him or try to hurt him to get some pay back for what he did to Sam. “We were just outside, in the parking lot,” Balthazar explained. “I had thought in some place far, but Sam said you wouldn’t notice us.”

“What?! You were in with Balthazar?” Dean asked his brother.

“I had to do something…” Sam said innocently. “I couldn’t just watch you drink like there was no tomorrow.”

Castiel put the pieces together. “This was all a plan,” he said to Balthazar. “You hit Dean just to make me come here…”

“It was the only way,” Balthazar said.

“All the rest was a lie, a story…” Castiel didn’t sound upset.

“What matters is that it worked.” Balthazar sounded triumphant… But he couldn’t deceive Castiel and disguise his sadness for losing Castiel that was never really his.

Castiel approached his brother. “Thank you,” he said with a smile, small but warm. “And… I’m sorry.” Although Sam and Dean probably didn’t get it, Balthazar knew exactly what Castiel meant.

“Don’t worry…” Balthazar put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine.” He looked into Castiel’s eyes. _If you are happy, I’m happy too._ Balthazar mentally sent the message to his brother.

Castiel smiled. “Whenever you need me… just call me,” Balthazar said as he subtly passed his hand down to Castiel’s arm. Castiel nodded as Balthazar’s hand touched his.

A moment later Balthazar let go of Castiel and turned over to Sam. “Alright, I admit, you’re not that bad. It was good doing business with you…”

“Yeah…” Sam nodded to Balthazar.

Then he walked close to Dean. “Just wanted to let something clear… If you screw things with my brother, I’ll come back. And I’ll kill you.” The threatening way Balthazar was looking at him made him remember Castiel the second time they met.

A second later, Balthazar disappeared and Dean breath in relieve when the angel got out of his personal space.

Sam noticed Castiel and Dean exchanging looks. “Well… I also gotta go…”

Dean walked over Castiel. “Dean, I’m gonna take the Impala,” Sam added to see how Dean reacted.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean replied like he was in other dimension.

Sam found it strange; Dean would never let him take his baby… But maybe he had found a new baby. Sam got the keys and left the room.

“Where were we…” Dean pulled Castiel to him and stole a kiss.

“Wait…” Castiel said softly. “”So, are we… together?”

“What does it look like?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Is it real?” Castiel insisted.

“Very,” Dean answered seriously although the familiar conversation made him smile. Castiel smiled. “Cas, I love you.”Dean wanted to let that clear.

Castiel kissed him, passionately.

“Oh, I remember where we were…” Dean broke the kiss to talk. “We were in the part of pulling down our pants.” Dean smiled as he pushed Castiel to lie on the bed with him.

And so the long life of happiness began.

THE END


End file.
